


Cuddles

by Ravensbug



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:48:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27404563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravensbug/pseuds/Ravensbug
Summary: You finally come out to your parents. It doesn't go exactly like you'd hope, but Kuvira is there to comfort you.
Relationships: Kuvira (Avatar) & Reader, Kuvira (Avatar)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Cuddles

Your family had always been accepting, to a point. They let you express your different views and go through the phases of your life because that’s what they thought they were, phases.

When you had told your parents you liked girls you expected a different reaction. You expected your parents to be approving as they had always been. But they shrugged their shoulders like it didn’t mean anything to them.

This hurt you. You weren’t sure if it was because they didn’t seem to care or that they didn’t seem to approve.

You had been planning to tell them for weeks now. The courage you had dwindled the day of and almost disappeared when you told them: “I have something to tell you.”

If it were up to you, you probably would have never told them. But your stubborn best friend, Kuvira, had gotten you to do it. You weren’t going to be mad at her because it hadn’t gone well, she was your support. Frankly, she was your lifeline. You had friends come and go as you grew, but when Kuvira came into your life she never left.

A few nights in the weeks before you told your parents you had stayed up, way too late now that you think about it, thinking about her. It happened more often the more you two talked about telling your parents. You did wonder in those late nights on whether or not you could have more with her. But you always shut that down. She was your friend, if you tried to become more then it would be awkward. The friendship would be ruined. Right?

You had no reason to stay up late tonight. You had told your parents and it had gone well enough. But you couldn’t sleep. You felt something missing that left you cold, even with the layers of blankets protecting you from the cold air surrounding the house.

A knock on your window startled you from the familiar thought that started to consume your mind. At first you froze. You thought that maybe some kids climbed the wrong roof and didn’t realize it. But when the knock came again, a little softer, you knew you had to see who it was.

You ventured out of your blanket burrito, still keeping the last one around your shoulders. When you moved your curtains and rolled up your blinds you were quite shocked by who was waiting outside your window. It was Kuvira.

You panicked and attempted to open the window quickly. It was cold outside and she wasn’t wearing any layers on top of her clothes. You saw her smile and heard a muffled laugh as you failed to open your window.

You twisted the latch using your metal bending, feeling stupid for not doing that in the first place. Pulling the window up let the cold winter air into your room, ruining the warmth that it had. Kuvira climbed into your room and brushed the snow off of her shoulders and hair while she waited for you to close the window.

“Spirits Vira, you’re going to get a cold if you stay outside like that,” you scolded her.

“It’s fine. I don’t get that cold,” She told you. You raised an eyebrow because you could see she was still shivering from being outside.

“Why were you at my window, at 1 am no less?” You walked back to your pile of blankets, but only left the one on.

“I wanted to see how it went with your parents. I hope you didn’t chicken out, Su’s going to kill me when she learns I snuck out again,” she laughed a little. You knew she didn’t care about Su scolding her, that it was a normal thing to happen to her.

Since Kuvira had told you about Su constantly scolding her, and then seeing it for yourself, you felt sorry for Kuvira. She told you not to be, that she was in a better situation with Su than she was if she would still be with her parents.

“I’m not a chicken!” you hit her arm playfully. She raised her eyebrow as if to say ‘really?’.

“I told them ok. They know,” you told her. You didn’t say their reaction, because thinking about it brought up bad thoughts that you didn’t like.

“What did they say?” Kuvira asked you. Of course she wanted to know. At this point, neither of you kept many secrets from each other. Both of you had a few that were still too personal to tell.

For Kuvira it was what had gotten her here in the first place. She only told you that her parents had left her here. Not that she had almost killed her mom.

For you, it was getting your brother kicked out of the house. It was significantly less impactful, but you still felt horrible about it. Even if he was horrible and toxic, you still loved him. That was your weakness, you always cared even after you got hurt.

“Y/N, what did they say?” You had spaced out. It was one of the things you did when you didn’t want to talk. Quite convenient in situations with people who didn’t know why you did that. Kuvira knows why you space out and it only worries her when you do it to her.

“They didn’t,” you looked down at your hands and the urge to cry began to overwhelm you. You had no reason to cry when your parents accepted you, at least you thought. Maybe you wanted to cry because the lingering thoughts were trying to take over, trying to remove whatever happiness you would get.

“They didn’t say anything?” Kuvira asked for clarification.

You shook your head. The thought brought the tears threatening to break you. You tried to slow your breath to keep the tears from falling.

“So do they not accept you?” You could hear the hint of anger in her voice.

“I don’t know,” you admitted. “They just shrugged at me like it didn’t matter. And I don’t know if that means they accept me or they just don’t care and think it’s a phase,” There was no stopping the tears that began to fall now. Saying it out loud made the possibility seem so much more real than just the thoughts in your head.

Maybe it was the tears or maybe it was the way you curled into yourself, trying to hide from everyone and everything, that made Kuvira forget all the anger that began to build up. She had never been good with emotions, except anger, but she would be damned if she didn’t try to make you feel better.

You realized what had happened when you felt her hand rubbing your back. You had a breakdown. It had been almost six years since you had one, because of your brother. Kuvira wasn’t the one who comforted you then, your parents did. And now the people who were always there for you were the ones, unbeknownst to them, that have made you break down.

“I’m here. You’re safe,” she remembers the words that Su used to comfort her when she had nightmares after coming to Zaofu. Her voice broke through your sobs and thoughts. It was calm, but a different way than usual. It wasn’t the calm before the storm that gave monotone answers to try and hide anger. This calm was new, it was soothing. It brought you back from the negative thoughts and grounded you.

You realize this is what you wanted. Not the break downs, you never wanted those. But someone who could be there for you just like you are for them. Someone, who may not have the same problems to deal with, but knows that being alone to deal with them isn’t ok.

These thoughts of how well you and Kuvira were for each other helped the sobs turn into sniffles and your tears to stop. A thankful smile appeared on your lips. Thankful that you were calm and safe.

Kuvira turned you so you were facing each other, sitting on your bed. She held your hands in hers to keep yourself from going back into a ball of sadness and tears. You had never felt so vulnerable with some outside of your family. You don’t think Kuvira has been this soft with anyone before.

You notice how her face is full of worry, especially her eyes. You’d never stare at them for too long when you two were next to each other, but now you could see her moss green eyes staring back at you. It was an intimate moment because there was only silence, outside of your occasional sniffle.

You don’t exactly remember moving in to hug her, but one second you’re apart and the next you’re holding on to her like your life depended on it. You two had hugged before, but it had always been as a goodbye, nothing more.

Your heart sank a little when Kuvira tensed up. She hadn’t expected you to do that, you weren’t surprised about that. But she remained tense for longer than normal. Like her brain was still processing what had happened.

When you stopped hugging her and looked back to her face there was a blush. Although no one else would have known that, but you did. This made your heart flutter.

“I’m sorry, I just-”

“No,” she stopped you from trying to find excuses. “Don’t be sorry. I was just surprised, that’s all.”

“Thank you for being here,” you smiled. “It’s been so long since my brother, and my parents were always the ones there for me,” you trailed on. It wasn’t one continuous thought, but the bits that you said helped Kuvira piece it together.

“I’m always here if you need me.” She takes your hands in hers again. This time it’s to make sure you understand she’s really there.

“I feel like crap now,” you sighed. You had a smile on your face as you fell back on your bed. Your head hurt and your eyelids were swollen from crying.

“Well you kind of cried a lot,” she explained. She moved to lay next to you, which made both of you feel better.

“You can talk to them about it tomorrow. I’m sure they didn’t want you to think they didn’t care,” Kuvira assured you. She was hoping that they did care, because if they didn’t then there would be something coming for them. Of course she couldn’t be sure because she never had good parental figures, whether it was Su or her real parents.

“It sounds a lot more believable coming from you,” you chuckled. It really did. The confirmation that maybe your parents weren’t trying to be mean made you feel a lot better.

“Y’know,” you sat up on the bed now, “Still don’t know why you decided to come at 1 am to ask me. I told them right after dinner and you could have come then.” Thinking about the whole situation up until now made you feel like a teenager again. Not that you were much of an adult. A lot of people didn’t think you were even if you could legally drink.

“Opal was bothering me and Jr. wasn’t really helping the situation. I decided to leave before I made a mess of things,” Kuvira came up with a lie on the spot. Could she have just told you she came to see you because she was lonely? Yes. But that was a whole other box of feelings she had yet to open. If it were up to her, she wouldn’t be the one to open it.

“At one in the morning?” You glared at her. “We both know Opal can barely stay up past eleven and Jr. stays in the workshop or in his room. No in-between.” Now you were smirking. You had weeded out her lie and she didn’t know what to say.

The same blush came back more visibly this time. It took a second for you to process her reaction with the unknown answer of why she came to your room. You had a pretty good guess, but you didn’t want to push your luck.

“Just wanted to spend time away from the house?” you asked. It was generic, and definitely not the full reason you believed for her showing up.

“Yeah,” she sighed. Opal and Jr. being a bother wasn’t necessarily a lie, they were quite annoying throughout the day, when all Kuvira wanted was some peace and quiet in the dance studio.

“I’m guessing they were still being annoying?” Kuvira nodded. You weren’t surprised that Opal was being annoying as most teenagers are. But Jr. was a surprise.

“Why Jr.?” You asked. It was very confusing to you.

“He wanted to spend time with me all day for whatever reason.” Kuvira shrugged. “I think he likes me.”

That sentence made you freeze. It was weird, not only because she was his adopted sister, but also because he was showing his interest now.

“He didn’t say it of course. He’s too shy to do that,” she laughed a little. “But I shot him down. I told him I have someone else on my mind.” Again the blush.

You were painstakingly oblivious to the idea that it was you. You were that someone else that she liked. That you were on her mind more often than she was on yours.

Of course being oblivious didn’t make it any better when you asked who. She kept saying “You wouldn’t know them” or “I shouldn’t say”. You really felt like a teenager again.

“Come on, Vira. I can keep a secret,” you pouted. All your constant prodding never made her upset like everyone else would have. But that pout, she couldn’t resist it.

Kuvira sat up to face you again. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm her rapid heartbeat. It didn’t help her at all.

You were looking at her again with a wide grin on your lips. You felt victorious, that you were going to know something special. To sum it up, you were cocky.

You sat waiting for her to tell you who it was, to see if any of the guesses you had were correct. When she didn’t say anything for almost a minute you started to wonder what she was doing. Wondering if she was nervous or scared. So you placed your hand on hers, a small gesture that felt so much bigger.

Kuvira thought about leaving, forgetting that she mentioned what she said to Jr., and acting like nothing happened tomorrow. She knew there would be no second chance to do this though. You were going to Ba Sing Se for university in the spring. This was her last chance. It had only taken her all of fall to gain the courage to think about this.

This time it was Kuvira who had suddenly moved, suddenly closed the distance between you two. You knew she was forward with practically everything, but you never expected this. It was your turn to be frozen. To let your brain catch up to what was happening.

Her lips were soft against yours. Like she was afraid to stop but afraid to go any farther. She was waiting for you to respond. When you didn’t she was the one who started to apologize and come up with excuses.

“Stop making excuses,” you smiled. It had taken some time for your brain to realize what had happened. Of course she had separated herself from you before you could react.

You pulled her back in for a kiss before she made any more objections or excuses.

It was soft like the last one, but it felt so much better now that you were kissing her back. It felt right, after all the thoughts you’d been having, it felt right.

When you two finally separated for air you leaned your forehead against hers. Everything felt so warm, you no longer needed to be in layers of blankets. Of course Kuvira would inevitably have to go back home, but that was later.

“I’m guessing I’m that someone else, huh?” you asked even though you knew the answer.

“I think the answer is obvious,” she smiled.

You moved closer to her to feel warmer, although being at the edge of the bed wasn’t good either. She let you snuggle into her, smiling at how you clung to her. It warmed her heart at how cute you looked, but she knew she had to leave.

As if sensing this you looked up at her, that familiar pout on your face that she couldn’t resist.

“Can you please just hold me?” you asked. You weren’t sure if it was the mix of emotions or your genuine need for warmth, but all you wanted to do was stay there in her arms. Being in her arms meant you were safe.

“Of course,” she smiled. When she thought about the disappointed look on Su’s face, she realized it didn’t matter when she got it. Maybe staying for a little while wasn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic here, and on my Tumblr. I have other stories in the works with multiple chapters, but those are a ways from being posted.


End file.
